Due to its critical importance in processes ranging from heat transfer to solvation and biological reactions, water has been extensively studied. However, the microscopic structure of water is still poorly understood. Only recently have systematic studies been undertaken to evaluate complex water structures (see, for example, Pugliano et al., Science 257:1937, 1992). None of the studies performed to date, all of which focus on hydrogen bonding capabilities, has provided a full picture of the structure and properties of water. Accordingly, there remains a need for development of a more accurate understanding of water structure and characteristics. Moreover, mechanisms for harnessing water's extraordinary properties for practical applications are required.
One particular application for which water use has been explored is in the area of fuel combustion. In the past, water has been dispersed in fuels in order to i) decrease fuel flammability; ii) decrease the temperature of combustion; iii) reduce particulate emissions resulting from combustion; and/or iv) reduce levels of NOx emissions resulting from combustion (see, for example Donnelly et al., DOE/CS/50286-4, published September 1985; Compere et al., ORNL TM-9603, published March 1985 by A. L. Compere et al.; Griffith et al., U.S. DOE ORNL TM-11248 DE89 017779). However, no stable, combustible water/fuel dispersion has made it to market. Several problems that have been encountered in the preparation of such compositions. There remains a need for a stable, inexpensive water/fuel composition that has improved combustion properties.